And it all Went Wrong
by Pidgee Squishee
Summary: The Beta Traz prison break went awry, and Pidge ends up getting taken prisoner. She undergoes some unforgettable experiences, and when she gets rescued, completely changes. She was no longer 'Pidge' but Katie.
1. What could possibly go wrong?

It was going to have to be quick. _She_ had to be quick. Everything was quick. She was 15, she was a genius. She was under high amounts of pressure. She hated how much pressure she was under. Pidge heard a small beep as she viewed a clip. An explosion, followed by a group of rebels. Then there was her brother. _Her brother._

"Pidge!" Lance yelled, snapping her back to reality. She swiped the clip away, saving it for later. She returned back to her map of Beta Traz and gqve a quick look through.

"Take a right." She instructed. With an affirmative nod, Lance ran off. The door opened. _Shit._ Pidge ducked under the desk, squeezing herself into the smallest ball she could muster. The man. The warden sat down, and she backed deeper into the corner. She could not fail. Not now. Not ever.

"Pidge!?" Lance rang into her ear once more. She didn't reply. She couldn't, not now. She would get caught, and she would be the doom of the prison break. It would all be her fault.

" _Pidge!"_ Came Shiro's worried voice echoed. She took a deep breath, and shakily let it out. There was a pause to the warden's typing, and she froze.

"Well, what do we have here?" He smiled sickly. Pidge squeaked and crawled quickly out from under the desk. She reached her hand to her hip, summoning her bayard. Shakily, with fear, she held it out.

"D-don't come any closer" she warned, her finger hovering over the trigger that would shoot out her blade. The warden laughed and did so anyway. She pulled the trigger, and he simply caught it. _He caught it_. She was doomed, scared, and she felt weak to her knees.

"Guys, go without me. I'm sending you guys the map." Pidge instructed, typing on her holoscreen with immense speed. She knew it was a longshot, but they knew she was the smartest, and when she said something, she _meant_ it.

"But Pidge—" Shiro began, but was cut off by Slav's yelling. Pidge could make out something about a crack, and she could tell Shiro was getting annoyed.

"Go." She instructed, finally pulling her bayard free from the warden's iron grip. "And for you—" she added, shooting her bayard again. He caught it, just as she wanted him to. She sent the jolt of electricity, and smirked at the surprise upon his face.

"You caught me by surprise, little paladin. But, know you cannot escape." He warned. She grinned, sending out another jolt. While he was 'shocked' (pun intended) Pidge ran for the door, punching in a code, and dashing away in what was only seconds. She reformed her bayard, and ran, pulling down drones as she went. She noticed a security camera up ahead— no, there were multiple in a row... they.. waht were they? They began shooting out a green foam, and she remembered. _The paralyzation foam._ She tried to summon her shield, but it was too late.Her foot had been hit, and it spread up her left leg. She couldn't move anymore.

"I have you now." The warden smiled, and she felt sweat trickling down her neck, followed by what felt like a needle. Black dots consumed the edge of her eyesight, and she kept fighting. She wouldn't let him win. She was a fighter, a strong one at that. She wouldn't lose to— she wouldn't lose to... a prison... why was she fighting, again? She was tired. Pidge closed her eyes, and let the darkness consume her vision.

 **XXX**

"We needed Voltron!" Keith yelled, shoving his finger at Lance in a manner that seemed like he wanted to stab the lanky man. Lance stepped back, and Shiro stepped forward.

"Keith, calm down. Pidge is a strong fighter, she won't go down so easily." Shiro soothed, the calm in his voice spreading around the room. Keith exhaled and crossed his arms.

"Still. You guys just left her." He complained, and Hunk sat down on the ledge next to Keith. Keith sat back down, and Hunk gave him a bear hug.

"We'll find her. She'll be fine. She's a fighter." Hunk smiled, cutting off the warm hug.

"Actually, in multiple realities it seems Katherine gets killed by the immense amount of torture—" Slav cuts in. Shiro's arms turned purple, and Slav shredded back in fear.

"Will you _shut up?!_ " He yelled, shocking the rest of the team. Shiro almost _never_ yelled. Unless he was being a dad, which was usually the case.

"I-immense torture?" Hunk stuttered, biting his finger nails. "I do not like the sound of that. You're kidding, right? Ha ha. Very funny. Now stop, Pidge come out of the hallway, this isn't funny anymore." Hunk said nervously, and Lance groaned loudly.

"We'e _going_ to get her back. We won't stop until we do..." Allura began, and everyone turned to her. The mice chittered before resting at her feet.

"I feel that theres a but," Keith said bluntly, and Allura sighed.

"I'm afraid the Balmera will need a few days to regain strength so we can regain the crystal to create the Teladuv." Allura sighs. "As upset as I am to admit it, Pidge would want us to put the mission before her." She finished, and the rest of the team slowly nodded. Pidge _was_ stubborn like that.

"Okay.. but right after we're saving Pidge." Lance cut in, and Allura nodded.

"There is a 100% chance this plan will fail. But if Shiro gets the second mechanical arm, the chances from completely doomed _will_ go up to highly unlikely!" Slav adds, and everyone groans.

"Can we _please_ leave him in the green lion bay?" Shiro whines, and everyone else vigorously nods yes.

 **XXX**

" _How did you get into Beta Traz?_ " The warden demands, Pidge struggling against her restraints. She didn't answer, she was smarter than that.

"Ah, quiet." He remarks, flipping a switch. Pidge let out a piercing scream, and the warden simply smiled. She pulled and thrashed, tears spilling from her eyes. She felt like she swallowed a sea urchin, tearing apart her throat.

"Stop!" She screeched, and he did. She panted, and smashed her head back into the table, scrunching her eyes shut.

"Have an answer?" He smiled, and her eyes widened.

"I-I broke in. I hacked in. I-I shut off your c-cameras, created a 3D m-model of your face, and broke out Slav" she whispered, stuttering for breath every now and then.

"I see... you would propose a fine replacement for Slav." He evily grinned, wnd Pidge froze. _Nonononononono_ she whispered in her mind. She felt a plunge in her stomache, followed by flutters. She was scared. Terrified, and, she couldn't prevent it. She was stuck, she was scared, she was alone.

"Now, I will need to take some copies of information from your brain." He smiled, flipping a different switch, and a helmet latched onto her head. Needles plunged into the back of her neck, and into different areas of her skull. Whe yelped in pain, tears already flooding from her eyes.

"P-please no." She whimpered, and he obviously didn't listen. He flipped the electricity switch again, and she screamed and thrashed once more, blood seeped, and she felt something more. It was like magic. Something injected itself into her neck, and she screamed again. This time, it lasted longer. Minutes that felt like hours passed and it all stopped. Th needles were removed, and Pidge whimpered, slipping out of consciousness.

 **XXX**

 **A/N Hello and welcome to Angst Central! This is a small story I'll be working on. Updates will be completely random, so yeah.**


	2. Everything, Apparently

**_One week later_**

 **XXX**

Pain. That was all Katie could feel. She didn't really know where she was anymore, only that she'd spill information. She remembered her mom, and dad, and brother. She remember dad and Matt disappeared. And from there— it was empty.

"Ngh..." she grunts, flipping herself over to face the oposite wall. She clutched her blanket tighter, attempting to get comfortable. The pillow could be easily compared to a rock, and she couldn't sleep. She rolled over again as alarms pierced her already delicate ears. She scrunched her eyes shut, and let a few tears slip down her pale cheeks.

"Fly away... in the warm winds of May..." she whispers, reciting a poem that Matt had taught her when they were little kids. After reciting that line multiple times, the door to her cell slid open. She sunk deeper into the thin blanket, as the metal footsteps patted onto the floor. Warm arms engulfed her in a hug, and she scrunched her eyes tighter as she was lifted up. Perhaps if she pretended to be asleep, the person would avoid attempting to speak or interrogate her.

"Aw Pidge, what did they do to you?" A man muttered, and she stiffened. _Only Matt should know that name._ She thought to herself. How did this man know her nickname? Was it Matt? No— it couldn't be. Matt's voice was slightly lower and a lot calmer, this man's voice sounded like a man in his teens.

"Hunk, you're gonna uh... take a left." She heard another voice, another teenager she guessed. She was jostled a bit more as she was taken throughout the hallways, a thumping of metal as 'Hunk' ran down them. Several hallways later, she felt herelf going uphill. Cold metal surprised her, and her captor ran a few yards away.

"I'm in my lion" he informed the rest of his team. Katie decided now was the time to demand answers. Opening her eyes, she slowly sat up, biting her tongue as pain erupted through her spine.

"Y-you whe-where are you taking... me" she demanded, her voice hoarse. She coughed a few times, before returning to her cold stare. The man turned, and relief spread within his complection. Confused, Kwtie furrowed her eyes.

"Pidge! You're okay!" He smiled warmly. It wasn't an evil grin, no. But a smile of pure happiness and relief. Katie shook her head and pressed her hand against the wall, supporting herself to stand up.

"W-who are you?" She asked, coughing once more and falling into a defeated heap. The man walked over to her and rested a warm and reassuring hand rested on her back, and she flinched, biting her lip until the all too familiar taste of iron filled her mouth.

"You don't remember me?" He asked, sitting down across from Katie. He pondered for a moment before holding his hand out for a fist bump. "Team Punk?" He added shakily. Katie noticed he was on the verge of tears, but she still couldn't bring herself to remember him.

"I'm.. s-sorry" she whispers, shaking her head. A deflated sigh, and a thump. The ship landed and the warm arms wrapped around her once more. Her feet lifted off the metal ground. She noted Hunk was gentle, and careful not to jostle her around too much. As he walked down the ramp, Katie noted the bright surroundings. White walls and vibrant blue lights. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and reopened them. They were still there, it was no dream.

"You've returned! Coran has set up a healing pod for Pidge." A british accent caught Katie off guard. She sat up from Hunk's arms to view the woman. The woman was tall, and had long white hair. Two pink boomerang shapes sat under her eyes. Katie felt herself go numb, and slipped out of consciousness once more.

 **XXX**

"She better be okay." Keith hisses, pacing back and forth in the medical bay. Shiro extended a hand and rested it upon Keith's shoulder, exhaling deeply.

"Look, Keith. She's been through a lot... the best we can do for her right now is be there for her emotionally. There's no way she'd b able to get over trauma in just a day.." he reasons, and Keith was defeated. As always, Shiro was correct with proper reason. After all, he was calm and patient. After all, patience yields focus. Suddenly, the lighs shut off in the medical bay.

"Ah! It seems I've destroyed the electrical panel." Slav says, and Keith swore Shiro's eye twitched.

"Than _fix_ it." He says with gritted teeth, and turns back to Keith. Lance, Allura, and Hunk enter the room as the lights switch back on.

"How is she doing?" Hunk asks with worry clear on his face. Allura approaches the control panels and looks them over.

"Well, it seems her vitals have improved immensely. I'd say she shall be let out in a varga or two." She answers in a calm manner. That was just something about Allura, she was calm and rational, even in the heated persuit of battles.

" _Diós mío._." Lance mutters, his fingers tracing over the blue glass splitting Pidge from her friends. He couldn't believe he was the one that was complaining about being the seventh wheel. Pidge would totally knock some sense into him if she found out, telling him everyone cared about him. And then most likely giving out scientific facts on how he's important. If only she were here now...

 **XXX**

 _Fly away, in the warm winds of May, don't fall down. Resting a beautiful crown. Soaring thro_ _ugh the sky, don't ever ask why..._

Katie was cold. She was freezing, actually. Why was she feeling such a low temperature? It shouldn't be this cold. By her calculations it should be around April, so relatively balanced temperatures. A soft hissing distracted her thoughts as she felt herself fall.

"Hm?" She asks tiredly as warm hands catch under her short arms. She slowly blinked. And winced at the brightness of the room she was in. A capsule sank back into the floor as she came forward. Worried faces looked down at her, the woman she had viewed earlier, and.. Hunk, was it?

"Pidge!" A tall lanky boy cries, dashing forward to give the small girl a hug. Katie stiffened, and he stepped to the side slightly. "Sorry, Coran said you'd probably still be sore... I'm just really happy you're okay." He rambles. Katie locks eyes with him.

"Who are you, again?" She asks


End file.
